


Playboy

by whutjusthappend



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, smooth jeonghan, university students jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: “You’re like an extra fluffy marshmallow. I can play chubby bunny with you all night long.”





	Playboy

Seungcheol watched the guy in a ponytail give him an elevator look. It wasn’t the first time he noticed it yet it still bothered the hell out of him. Because  _WHY_.  Was there dirt on his face? Was his shirt buttoned up wrongly? Was his underwear peeking out of his pants?

 

He hurried down to his seat while rubbing down a nonexistent dirt on his face and fixing the folds of the long sleeves of his buttoned down shirt. It wasn’t everyday that he wore something like that, him opting to wear plain colored T-shirts and comfortable jeans. However, he woke up that morning to find his roommate, Seokmin, face flushed red with guilt and with a cup of half full instant coffee in his hand. On his table was the pile of newly washed clothes he folded the night before then dripping with the hot brown mess.

 

He had to throw all of his clothes back to the laundry almost making him late for class.

 

Good thing the professor still wasn’t there. He scanned the rows of people at his front to kill time and on the process, he was caught yet  again in an eye contact with the guy. This time, he had his hair freed in a bob that framed his face. He was smiling at him, or rather smirking.

 

Not knowing what to do with the attention, he turned to his notebook and started scribbling. Before he knew it, the professor’s assistant appeared at the front and announced that there will be no class that day. The professor had an emergency.

S

o Seungcheol gathered his things slightly relieved that he won’t be late at his library duty for once. However, just after he stood up, he was met with the guy’s face impossibly close to his.

 

“Hi. I’m Jeonghan.” Seungcheol was surprised by how fast he got there.

 

“Uhm.”

 

“You want to go somewhere with me? Maybe eat at the nearby café for a chat?” The guy was slightly leaning on one foot. His left hand was on his pockets and on his right was an empty cup of Starbucks coffee. He was attractive, very much so.

 

But Seungcheol wasn’t new to these things. He knew that the guy was asking him out. If he was the cool kind of guy, he’d surely go. But no. He is a loser who sometimes takes a week to prepare  himself for this kind of social interaction. He knows that he’ll just embarrass himself if he go with him.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not interested.” Seungcheol made his way through before Jeonghan can even react. From the corner of his eyes he saw him follow him but not before leaving his empty cup on his desk.

 

_He did not just do that._

 

Seungcheol prides himself as an environmentalist and one of his pet peeves are people who don’t know how to recycle or throw their own waste on the proper bin. So he stopped on his tracks and turned around, finding Jeonghan with a bright and expectant face on.  But it was then was replaced with a pout when he passed by him again to get to his desk.

 

Seungcheol grabbed the empty cup and went to throw it on the garbage can near the door.

 

“Dude, are you serious?” the other said as if he can’t believe what Seungcheol just did.

“

This cup can still be recycled so you should throw it to the proper bin.” Seungcheol  educated him patiently. “Plus, class policies say that we are not allowed to bring drinks inside the classroom. So if you want your daily fill of coffee, you should do it before class.”

 

For a few seconds, Jeonghan just stared at him in disbelief, as if letting the words sink in. He then gave him the elevator look again, his stare lingering a little bit longer on his biceps which made Seungcheol greatly conscious of his body. Suddenly, the boy burst into laughter.

 

“Okay, okay.” Jeonghan said while covering his mouth to prevent laughing. “So, you wanna join me?”

 

The boy was persistent. So he finally told him that he has a library shift in an hour.

 

“You’re a librarian?”

 

“A library assistant.” Seungcheol corrected him.

 

“Ohhhh.” Jeonghan said amazed with the additional revelation. Seungcheol glared at him.

 

“We’ll only take 45 minutes. I’ll go with you to the library after.” Jeonghan promised him.

 

“If you wanna go out with me, then we have to schedule it so we can know each other properly.” Seungcheol said, finally relenting to Jeonghan’s persuasion.

 

“Gosh. You’re like a giant marshmallow!” Jeonghan exclaimed. Eyes widening in amazement.

 

“I’m not!” Seungcheol said offended.

 

“Uh huh. An extra fluffy one.”  Suddenly Jeonghan leaned towards him, his mouth dangerously close to his right ear.  “But trust me.  I can play chubby bunny with you all night.”

 

A shiver run down Seungcheol’s spine. He already know that it was the worst idea he made that week.

 

Or probably, the best one.

**Author's Note:**

> i just created twitter follow meeee @eggmingyoo


End file.
